The Niles I Never Knew
by iloveromance
Summary: Wanting desperately to talk to Niles, Daphne finds herself reluctantly accompanying Frasier to confront his ex-wife at a luxurious hotel. But what she finds when she arrives threatens to ruin her relationship with Niles forever. Will her carefully laid out plans threaten to lead to heartache and disappointment? Based on a scene from "Room Service"
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is the result of what happens when I randomly find a "Frasier" episode on and I melt as soon as I see Niles! =) I wrote this story based on an idea I got from just one scene.  
**_

* * *

"Remind me again why we're here." Daphne said making sure that Frasier was aware of her annoyed tone. "You _promised_ to take me to your brother's office! If I don't talk to him soon, I may never be able to do this!"

At her worried expression, Frasier smiled. But even his gentle hand on her forearm wasn't of much comfort.

"All in due time, Daphne. Remember, the best things in life are worth waiting for. You've waited this long to tell him, so what's the harm in waiting a little longer?"

In response, she glared at him. He was always using his radio advice on her as though she were just another caller.

"Bloody hell... I knew I should have gotten your father to drive me! At least he understands why I'm so anxious to tell your brother. Oh God, what if he gets angry? This isn't the sort of thing he's expecting to hear."

"Daphne, just calm down and everything will be just fine, I promise."

Daphne sighed irritably. "Fine, but can we please just hurry up and get out of here? This place gives me the creeps!"

Appalled, Frasier looked at their surroundings.

"Have you completely lost your senses? This is the _Winslow_, the most elegant hotel in all of Seattle! How could it possibly give you '_the creeps'_ as you so eloquently put it?"

"Well, it wouldn't be so _creepy_, if it weren't for the fact that you dragged me here to see _her_, although I can't imagine why you-."

"Dear God, Daphne! I've told you _why _three times now!" Frasier yelled. "Lillith is here for a conference... one in which I was the one who was going to give the keynote speech! And who did they choose to give said speech instead? _Lillith_!"

The name of his ex-wife spewed from Frasier's mouth like venom.

"I _refuse_ to be under minded like this! How _dare_ she take away my fame?"

"Oh, to hell with your bloody fame!" Daphne yelled. "You're already the most arrogant man in Seattle!"

Frasier gasped in horror. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me!"

"I'll have you know that my radio show has helped thousands of people all over Seattle and if being well-respected and famous because of it makes me arrogant, so be it!" Frasier shot back.

Daphne turned to him in annoyance. "I wasn't referrin' to your radio show!"

Angrily Frasier stormed off toward the front desk and flashed a smile at the reservation agent.

"Hello..." he began sweetly. "I'm-."

The reservation agent's eyes widened. "You're Frasier Crane... F-From the radio! Omigod, we listen to your show all the time! I-in the back room of course!"

Frasier's friendly smile turned into a proud one and he shook her hand with both of his. "Well, thank you for listening. It's always nice to meet a fan."

Daphne rolled her eyes in annoyance. This would be the last time she confided in Frasier. If she had any cash with her at all, she wouldn't hesitate to hop into a cab and make her way to Niles' office.

But as it is she was stuck in this dreadful place.

Next time she'd turn to Eddie for advice.


	2. Chapter 2

"What can I do for you, Dr. Crane?" the starry-eyed agent asked. Her cheerful attitude was almost too much for Daphne.

"DR. CRANE!" She yelled, ignoring the horrified stares of the snobby hotel patrons.

Embarrassed by her outburst, Frasier walked over to Daphne and leaned into her ear.

"Dear God, Daphne what has gotten into you?"

"Will you _please _hurry up? Your brother's not going to be at work much longer! And if I don't do this now, I never will!"

Her heart was beating so rapidly she could hardly think. Why had she even fathomed that this would work? She'd planned out what she was going to say so carefully, ignoring the visions that invaded her thoughts.

But now she realized that she should have paid more attention. For this was turning out to be a disaster.

If this didn't work the way she planned, Dr. Crane might never speak to her again. And the thought that she'd lose his friendship made her heart ache.

She blinked back tears, reminding herself for the millionth time that it was completely daft to upset herself over something that might not even happen.

But what if it did?

"Daphne, I told you, everything will be _fine_! Will you _please_ stop worrying? You're worse than Dad!"

"At least your father understands why I need to do this so badly! If only he could have driven me instead of you!"

"Fine, if you're going to be that way..."

Frasier scoffed and returned to the reservation agent. He said something to her and then angrily walked back to Daphne.

"All right, fine! If you're that anxious to leave then you can do me a favor."

She eyed him suspiciously. "What favor?"

When he didn't answer she sighed deeply. "All right, I'll do your bloody favor but then can we please go and see your brother?"

Frasier smiled and took her hand. "Of course we can, Daphne."

But once again, his reassurance wasn't helping much. And deep down she knew that what Frasier was saying was a lie.

When she'd told him last night that she needed his advice, he was only too happy to oblige. But when she began speaking about his brother, his mood changed and he refused to continue to listen. At this she'd broken down into tears, prompting him to have a change of heart. Finally he gave in and after listening to her pour out her troubles, agreed that she needed to tell Niles face to face. And he assured her that after they finished breakfast he'd drive her over to Niles' office.

While Frasier and Martin ate, Daphne stared at her food. She was so nervous that she could hardly eat, but she was extremely grateful to Frasier for offering to take her.

But then the inevitable happened:

Frasier took one look at the _Arts and Entertainment_ section of the _Seattle Times _ and, upon seeing that he'd been passed over as the keynote speaker, flew into a rage.

At his insistence Daphne climbed into the car with him, holding on for dear life as he drove recklessly through the streets of Seattle.

Now she was so deep in thought that she barely realized that he was standing beside her.

"Look, Daphne I promise I'll drive you to Niles' but first-."

"I know, I know... You want some bloody favor! What's so important that it can't wait?"

He handed her a piece of paper.

"1457?" She read.

Frasier crossed his arms in front of his body and smiled. "Exactly!"

"And what does _exactly_ mean?"

"Dear God, Daphne! You are nervous aren't you? 1457, Lilith's room number!"

"That's fascinating but what am I supposed to do with this?"

Frasier shook his head in disbelief. "It's a _room number_, Daphne! It's _Lilith's_ room number! I want you to go up there, bang on her door and demand that she let you in!"

Daphne was disgusted. "What? But I don't want to see that horrid woman!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Daphne. I'll be right behind you!"

"So why do you need me there?"

"All you have to do is tell her that I'm on my way up. Give her a warning of sorts."

"But-."

"For God's sake, Daphne can't you do this one little favor?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Okay, I'll do it. But then you swear-."

"Yes, yes, yes... I swear I'll drive you to see Niles. By that time I'll want to see him myself."

Daphne's mouth fell open.

"Dr Crane, you know how much this means to me! I can't have you there! Just... drop me off and I'll find me own way home. Oh, but what if he's not in his office?"

"Then I'll drive you to his apartment."

"All right."

With yet another exasperated sigh, she took the piece of paper from him and headed for the elevator.

"I'll tell her that you'll be there in ten minutes!" She yelled across the lobby, smiling when he cringed in embarrassment at her outburst.

When the elevator doors closed, she rubbed the piece of paper between her fingers, trying to control her racing heart.

And deep down she knew that it had nothing to do with the woman she was about to confront. She only hoped that Dr. Crane would be true to his word.


	3. Chapter 3

As quickly as possible she exited the elevator and then hurried through the maze of hallways until she came to room 1457.

Finally she'd arrived.

Her hand rose, poised in front of the door, but she couldn't bring herself to knock. The only thing that kept her from turning back was the hope that soon she'd be out of this hotel and once she did what she'd set out to do, that her life would change forever.

She knocked on the door, harder than she meant to and prayed again that there would be no answer. To her relief, her calls were met with silence. But after a few more tries, she became frustrated and determined to get this over and done with.

She knocked harder and harder, ignoring the pain that rushed through her hand. And when she noticed the doorbell, she rang it rapidly.

Whoever heard of putting a _doorbell _outside of a hotel room? Such was the life of snobs, she supposed.

Pressing her ear to the door, she could hear voices.

Damn... she should have known that the room wasn't empty-and Lillith definitely wasn't alone. She knew she was taking a huge risk and Frasier would be mortified when he realized that she was with someone, but it would serve him right for putting her through such hell after what she'd told him last night.

Finally when she could take it no more, she put her hand on the doorknob and turned it, pushing forcefully on the door. The fact that it swung open and banged against the wall stunned her, for she had expected it to be locked.

"Lillith-."

But nothing could have prepared her for what she found when she peered inside.

Lillith lay in bed, frozen in place, staring at her in astonishment. The sheets were clutched against her chest and her curly hair flowed down her bare shoulders.

And in bed next to her, wearing only the same stunned expression...

Was Niles.


	4. Chapter 4

Daphne could hardly breathe as she stared at them... at _him_. And he, in turn, stared back at her. Even though no words were spoken, the things that were left unsaid spoke volumes.

And finally the dreadful silence was broken.

"Daphne..."

"Daphne, what do you think you're doing?" Lillith yelled. "Get out of here!"

Daphne swallowed hard, fighting the hot tears that filled her eyes. Lillith glared at her, demanding an answer, but Daphne's throat was so tight she could hardly speak. As the seconds passed, the tears grew dangerously close to the surface, but she'd be damned if she'd let Dr. Lillith Sternin see her cry. The woman was just waiting for Daphne to break down. So instead she forced herself to speak. But to her dismay, the words were barely a whisper from her trembling mouth.

"I just came to..."

Dressed in a short purple satin robe and looking quite beautiful, Lillith moved to where Daphne stood in the doorway; her eyes filled with an anger that Daphne never fathomed could exist.

She should have known that going along with Frasier's plan to get revenge on his ex wife was a mistake. But he promised her that afterwards he'd drive her to Niles' apartment.

Never in a million years did she fathom that he wouldn't have been home because he was here... with her ...

"You came to _what_? I swear Daphne; if you don't get out of here I'll..."

Daphne blinked, suddenly aware that Lillith was talking to her.

"I-I didn't mean to-."

"Leave Daphne! NOW!"

At Lilith's outburst, Daphne flinched and a sob escaped. She felt Niles' eyes on her but she couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze. For if she did..."

"Don't yell at her like that!" Niles yelled. "She didn't know... She... couldn't have..."

Just the sound of his voice brought her tears closer until he and Lillith blurred from her view.

"Get out!" Lillith yelled once more. And then she turned to Niles. "You stay out of this! Daphne, I don't give a damn why you came here, but-."

"I-I just... Dr. Crane is on his way up. H-he'll be here in five minutes." Daphne managed to say.

When her eyes met Niles', she found that she could no longer keep the tears at bay and she rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

When she was a safe distance from room 1457 she slumped against the wall and sank to her knees. Within seconds the sobs began, one right after the other, racking her entire body. She sobbed into her hands, crying an ocean of tears that she feared would never stop.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, this is a hell of a mess that you've gotten us into!" Lillith yelled.

Wearing a plush green hotel robe, Niles sank onto the bed. Lillith meanwhile, paced the floor.

"It's bad enough that you and I _had sex_..." She began, whispering the words as though they were a contagious disease. "I mean... I don't normally engage in such frivolous activities and certainly not with people like..."

"Like me..." Niles sighed.

"What in the hell is Frasier doing here?" Lillith continued, ignoring Niles' distressed tone.

"Oh God, what if he sees us together?"

Niles said nothing, but instead ran his hand through his blonde hair and stared into space.

"Niles... Niles! I'm speaking to you!"

But still he said nothing. Instead he sat on the bed, his hands pressed onto the bed, unable to believe that this was happening.

At that moment he didn't care what Frasier thought about what he and Lillith had done.

His thoughts drifted back to just minutes before, when he saw her... Daphne...

For as long as he lived, he'd never forget the look on her face.

She looked...

There were simply no words to describe her expression.

"I-I need to leave." He said, rising to his feet.

As he walked toward the door, Lillith stared at him in disbelief.

"You're going out in public wearing only a robe?"

Niles shoved his feet into a pair of slippers. "I don't give a damn what I look like! I need to talk to her."

"You mean, Daphne?"

"Of _course_ I mean Daphne! I need to...explain... Although there's no way I'll ever be able to explain this."

"Niles, are you completely insane?" Lillith yelled. "She's bound to tell Frasier about us. Are you really willing to risk-."

"There is no _us_, Lillith and I don't give a _damn_ about what Frasier or Dad will think. All

I care about is Daphne!"

Lillith scoffed. "Really... And you think she'll care about you now that she knows-."

"Just _shut up_, Lillith! Leave Daphne out of this! This is between her and me!"

"Niles, she's probably long gone by now!"

"Then I'll find her. And I won't stop looking until I do."

Before Lillith could say another word, Niles ran out of the room in search of his angel.


	6. Chapter 6

Niles' heart raced as he ran down the hallways of the fourteenth floor, frantically searching for any sign of her. But as he suspected, he found none.

He let out a deep sigh of frustration, wishing like hell that he could rewind the events of the night before.

If only he had known when he picked up the phone that it would be Lillith on the other end, hurting and vulnerable. He should have refused her request for advice when she called him in tears about her break up with Brian.

But when he heard the pain in her voice, the psychiatrist in him knew that it was only right to help her.

He rushed over to The Winslow and when he reached her room she opened the door forcefully. He'd expected her to be angry, but instead he found her fragile and insecure. He began slowly and carefully by asking a few questions. And just as she started to open up to him, she broke down; prompting him to take her in his arms in an effort to comfort her.

But then something happened...

In his attempt to comfort her, he found himself confiding in her in a way he'd never confided in anyone before; even Frasier. He'd spent the last 18 hours in a state of loneliness and depression, for Maris had rejected his advances yet again by feigning a headache. Apparently her headache was severe enough to prevent her from fulfilling his needs, but mild enough to allow her to book a whirlwind trip through Asia.

He'd said as much to Lilith, knowing that she was sure to mock him. Since his wedding day his ex-sister in law had made it clear that she wasn't fond at all of Maris. But instead of mocking him, she comforted him in a way he could have never imagined...

She hugged him.

Just the simple touch of her arms around him made him realize just how truly alone and heartbroken he was.

If only she hadn't looked so damned _bewitching._

Before he knew what was happening, their faces moved toward one another and soon they were locked in a passionate embrace. It felt so good to be wanted, desired and loved that all coherent thought vanished at the touch of her bare skin against his.

He awoke early that morning holding her hand. For a moment, he couldn't remember where he was or what they had done.

But as the minutes passed, reality slowly came to him. And when he saw her long bare leg laying across the comforter in a most seductive pose, he shuddered. For he knew exactly what had happened.

And just when he thought it couldn't get any worse...

Once more Daphne's horrified expression entered his mind. He simply had to find her... to explain... somehow.

He could only imagine what she must think of him.

Even though they were only involved in friendship, he felt an overwhelming desire to tell her everything; to try and make her understand that what happened between himself and Lillith meant nothing to him.

But that Daphne means everything...


	7. Chapter 7

"Daphne, what are you doing out here? You were supposed to warn Lillith that I was coming!"

Startled out of her thoughts, Daphne brushed the tears from her cheeks and stared at her boss.

"I-I... She's not here." She lied.

"Damn! I knew this would happen!" Frasier yelled. "Well, I suppose it's _par for the course _as far as Lillith is concerned!"

"Why is it so important for you to see Lillith anyway? You've always gone on and on about how horrible she is and frankly, I agree with you one hundred percent! But I still don't understand-."

"Because she stole my limelight, Daphne! I was supposed to give that keynote speech! ME! And the minute my back is turned; Lillith manages to storm her way into my business! You know, I moved thousands of miles away for a reason! That woman has never had any idea how important my success is to me! All she ever thinks about is herself! If it weren't for Frederick, I wouldn't have anything to do with her!"

"But Frederick isn't here now." Daphne said quietly.

"I know he's not, Daphne! But that's beside the point! That woman-."

"She's not here, Dr. Crane! I already told you that!" Daphne yelled her voice breaking.

Instantly he softened. "You're right, Daphne. Perhaps I am making too much of this. After all, I do have my radio show, which is something that Lillith could never aspire to. I'd like to see her manage to get her picture on the side of a bus in Boston and receive the same kind of recognition that I do!"

He laughed at his own ridiculous joke, but his laughter only caused Daphne's tears to increase. He knelt down beside her and hugged her gently.

"Daphne, it'll be okay. I promise. I'm sorry for getting so carried away by this thing with Lillith. It's not important. But what you have to do is. So why don't we drive over to Niles' office right now?"

She looked up sharply, a worried expression on her face.

"No! I-."

"Daphne, everything will be fine! I've known Niles since he was born and I know that it will be hard for you at first but I promise he won't be angry. Not about this. If anything-."

She rose to her feet, brushing away even more tears. "It's all right, Dr. Crane. I've changed me mind. I think I'd just like to go home now."

"But you were so adamant about seeing him before. What's changed?"

Daphne's mind drifted back to just moments before and the image of Niles lying in bed with Lillith in his arms.

"H-he's probably not at work anymore anyway."

Frasier held up his cell phone and pushed a button. "There's only one way to find out."

"Dr Crane, no!" Daphne yelled. To her surprise, she pushed Frasier's hand so hard that the cell phone flew out of his grasp, falling to the ground.

"Oh... Dr. Crane, I'm sorry, I-."

"What in the hell is wrong with you? Are you completely insane?"

Daphne began to cry again. "Can we please just get out of here?"

"Fine, I've had quite enough of this nonsense anyway!"

They walked through the hallway, walking right past room 1457. But when they reached room 1460, he paused and turned back, stopping in front of Lilith's room.

"Dr. Crane, what are you doing?"

"He looked at her thoughtfully. You know... I suppose it wouldn't hurt to-."

"NO!" she yelled, grabbing his arm. "I want to leave! Now! She's not in there anyway! Why can't you just believe me?"

"All right, fine! We'll leave! But believe me, this isn't over! When the board hears about this-."

"Write them a bloody letter!"

Taking one last glance at the room, Daphne suppressed a sob and tearfully led Frasier out of the hotel. She could just imagine what Niles and Lillith were doing behind the door and the thought made her sick.

Quickly she shoved the image from her mind, but she knew she would never be able to forget the image of seeing him in bed with his brother's ex wife. It hurt more than she thought possible.

Perhaps it was just stress. She could certainly use a nap, for she'd had more than enough excitement for one day.

But she knew the truth. The pain wasn't in her head. It was in her chest. And it wasn't stress at all. It was the pain of her heart, breaking in two.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where in the hell have you been?" Martin demanded when Daphne and Frasier walked through the door.

"Why don't you ask your son?" Daphne snapped. "It was his bloody ideas! All I wanted was for you to do one simple favor, and what do I get in return?"

"Daphne, I told you I'd take you to see Niles, didn't I? I even offered to call him beforehand. I'll still take you, if you want me to. If he's not at the office, then we can just go to his home and-."

"I don't want to see your brother!" Daphne cried, pushing her way past the men en route to the kitchen.

The Crane men exchanged a confused look.

"What was that all about?"

"I have no idea, Dad. She's been acting strangely every since we left the Winslow!"

"The Winslow? What were you doing there?"

"Well, Dad, have you read this morning's paper?"

"Of course I read it! Boy, the Mariner's are terrible this year! You'd think that they'd win more games with the number of pitch hitters they have."

"Right. And a pitch hitter would be?"

"Above your head as usual, Fras. It's useless trying to explain anything about sports to you! I swear you and Niles... Oh, by the way, he called."

"Niles called? Well he probably wants to make plans for Thursday night. I told him that I have tickets to the opera. La Boehm!"

"Um, actually he wasn't calling for you. He asked to speak to Daphne."

Daphne peered out of the kitchen, her heart aching at the mention of her name.

"H-he called for me?"

"Yeah, he said it was urgent that he speak to you. I told him that I had no idea where you were or when you'd be back. I still don't know what in the hell you and Frasier were doing at the Winslow. That's one hell of a nice hotel."

"For God's sake Dad, if you'd read any more of the paper than the sports section you'd know that Lillith has been chosen to give the keynote speech at the National Psychiatry Convention! Damn it, I deserved to give that speech! I aspired to it!"

"Oh geez, you're never satisfied with anything are you? Can't you just be happy for once instead of complaining?"

"Fine, Dad. I didn't think you'd understand. But I know that Niles will. I'll just give him a call."

"Actually he's on his way over."

Daphne's mouth fell open. "What? But why did you tell him he could come over?"

Again, Frasier and Martin exchanged looks. "Well, Daphne this is Dad's home and-."

"Oh bloody hell, you know what I mean!"

"Actually I don't. Now what's going on?"

"Never mind. I'll just be in me room."

"What's with her?" Daphne heard Martin asking. But she didn't wait for the answer.

Instead she rushed to her room and slammed the door. The tears she'd been holding in began to fall in rapid succession and she threw herself onto the bed, sobbing into her pillow.

She was still crying when the doorbell rang, and her heart ached even more.

"Daphne! Can you get that? I'm in the middle of something!" Martin yelled.

Angrily Daphne opened the door and stormed into the living room. "What's so important that you can't answer the bloody door?" She snapped. One glance at the television gave her the answer. "Oh, I should have known. Your ridiculous baseball game is on!"

"I have to see this! Martinez is about to get his first no hitter!"

"And I'm sure that will be the highlight of your life!"

"What's with you?"

"Never mind, old man! Just watch your bloody game and I'll answer the door!"

"Well that is your job." Martin said.

"For now anyway." Daphne muttered.

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Daphne ignored him and went to answer the door. As expected Niles stood on the other side, looking as handsome as ever. The sight made her want to cry once more.

"Dr. Crane..."

"H-hello Daphne."

For a few seconds they stared at one another, neither of them saying a word. Finally, Niles spoke.

"May I come in?"

She sighed, making no effort to hide her irritation. "I suppose so." But instead of opening the door to let him in, she continued to stare at him.

"For God's sake, Daphne! Are you going to just stand there or are you going to let him in? What has gotten into you?" Martin asked.

Reluctantly, Daphne opened the door wider, allowing Niles to step inside.

"Hey Dad." He said in a cheerful voice.

Daphne was all too aware that he was barely looking at her and the thought pained her even further. Unfortunately Martin noticed too.

"Something going on, Niles?"

"What? No Dad. What are you talking about?"

"Oh... I don't know. Usually you're thrilled when you see Daphne and now you're barely talking to her."

"I-."

"It's none of my business, but I'd sure like to know why Daphne's acting so weird."

As if on cue, Frasier appeared in the living room wearing a smile. "I think I know."

Niles froze in place. "Y-You do?"

"Ah, I've known for some time now. Daphne, since you were so adamant about talking to Niles earlier, here's your perfect chance. Dad and I will get out of your way."

"No, Dr. Crane-."

"Niles, I believe that Daphne has something she wants to tell you."

"Oh... All right. What's on your mind, Daphne?"

"I-I have nothing to say to you. Goodnight, Dr. Crane."

"Daphne, stop!"

She stopped just short of the hallway and turned around. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Not until you explain what's going on. Remember what we discussed last night? I think you should talk to Niles, explain-."

"I can't!" She said, beginning to cry. "I... Everything is different now! And it wouldn't matter anyway. Because..."

"Daphne, please..." Niles said. "What were you going to tell me?"

"Nothing. But don't you have something you should tell your brother?"

"Daphne-."

"If you don't then I will! It's only fair. He deserves to know."

"Daphne, what are you talking about?" Frasier demanded.

"I think your brother should tell you."

Without so much as a glance at the Crane brothers, Daphne returned to her room, not caring that the tears were once again sliding down her cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9

The room was eerily silent as Niles stared at his brother. Never in his life had he felt so ashamed. But his shame had nothing to do with Lillith or Frasier and everything to do with Daphne.

His brother emitted a deep sigh and folded his arms across his chest, glaring at Niles the way his father often would when Niles had done something wrong. And the irony of that thought weighed on him like a ton of bricks.

"All right, Niles. Do you want to tell me what this is about or should I ask Daphne? Because for some reason she seems to know an awful lot about this... whatever it is!"

"I'll tell you what it is!" Martin yelled. "It's about damn time that someone told us what's going on around here, Niles! All of a sudden you don't want to see Daphne, even though she came home crying. Did you two have a fight? Because for the life of me, I can't imagine what you two would fight-."

"We didn't have an argument, Dad!" Niles snapped. "I love Daphne and I would never-."

"_What_, Niles? You would never _what_?"

"Dad, perhaps it's best If you leave us alone."

"Like hell I will, Fras! Something's up and I'm not leaving until I find out what it is. So spill it, Niles! Now!"

Niles swallowed hard. "All right. Um... Frasier? I know you'll probably never forgive me but I want you to know that what I did I did was an emotional impulse. You see... Maris rejected me, just when I needed her most. I'd been feeling alone and deprived of... physical relations... but apparently she wasn't too upset considering that she left town. And when I got an unexpected phone call I never dreamed it would be-."

"_What_, Niles?"

"Um... More like _whom._" Niles corrected.

"Fine, Niles. _Whom_?"

"It was Lillith. She, um... called me out of the blue. She'd broken up with Brian and she was very distraught. I talked to her for a while and one thing led to another and I found myself at the Winslow-to her room. But I swear, Frasier I never meant for anything to happen! I swear it! The next thing I know, we were-."

"STOP!" Frasier yelled, holding up his hand.

"What do you mean, _stop_?" Martin asked. "Let him finish! Niles, what in the hell did you do?"

"Oh for God's sake Dad, how can you be so naive?" Frasier yelled. "Don't you see what's happened here? Niles had _sex_! With _my ex-wife_!"

Niles stared at the floor, deeply ashamed. And when he looked up, the fury in Frasier's face actually scared him.

"Is that true, Niles?"

"Of course it's true, Dad! It's written all over his face!"

"But Frasier, I didn't mean to-."

"How could you, Niles? With Lillith of all people?"

"Sh-she was hurting... We-we both were. But then when I saw Daphne-."

"Wait, _Daphne_ saw you?"

The humiliation Niles felt was almost unbearable. And once again the stunned and hurt expression on her face filled his mind, causing his chest to hurt.

"Oh dear God... No wonder she's so upset."

Niles looked up in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Well, she was pretty upset I drove her home. Oh God, I knew I shouldn't have sent her to Lilith's room!"

Niles was appalled. "Wh-why would you do that? Lillith was horrible to her, Frasier! She... ranted and raved. I've never felt so horrible in my life!"

"Well here's something to make you feel even worse! God knows you deserve it!" Frasier yelled.

"Frasier, there is nothing you could say that would possibly make me feel any worse than I already-."

"Niles, there is a reason that Daphne was at that hotel-and a reason that she went to Lilith's room. I sent her up there... to warn Lillith that I was coming. You see, I was angry about Lillith doing that speech that was promised to me!"

"What? What speech? I don't under-."

"The speech isn't important, Niles! But what is important is this! Daphne was at the hotel because of me. My plan was to find Lillith and give her a piece of my mind and then drive Daphne to your office. She practically begged me this morning and I knew it was wrong, but-."

Niles felt his insides grow cold. "Frasier, why did Daphne want to come to my office?"

"Oh for God's sake isn't it obvious, Niles? Daphne's in love with you!"


	10. Chapter 10

Niles was so stunned that he could hardly breathe. And it was several moments before he could speak.

"Frasier, you've said some cruel things to me in our lifetimes, but this..."

"Niles, you have to believe me. I'm telling the truth! Daphne loves you! That's why she wanted me to take her to your office. She wanted to tell you in person. And although I didn't discourage her, it was hard for me to assure her that your reaction would be one of happiness. She confided in me and if I hadn't been so damned concerned about my ego, I would have just gone directly to your office. But I didn't and-."

"If you had, I wouldn't have been there. I've made a horrible mistake, Frasier! One that I can't ever forgive myself for."

"Then why don't you make amends?"

"_How_, Frasier? There's no way I could possibly-."

When they heard movement in the room, they looked up to see Daphne heading for the kitchen.

"I was just going to get meself some tea. I-I'm sorry to disturb you."

"Daphne, Niles has something to say to you."

"Well, I have nothing to say to him, so-."

"Niles? Can you give us a minute, please?"

Niles sighed, feeling a strange sense of relief. "Of course."

"Let's... go out on the balcony, okay?"

"All right."

Daphne followed Frasier to the balcony and sighed deeply. "Dr. Crane if you're trying to convince me to make things right with your brother you can forget it! He's-."

"Daphne, he loves you, deeply!"

"But... that's impossible! He was with..."

"Lillith, I know. And I should be furious. I should be... mad as hell right now! But I know how Lillith is. She's forceful and vindictive and whatever she said to him must have touched his vulnerability. Because Niles is the last person who would ever... Daphne, what I'm trying to say is that he's extremely remorseful for what he did. But if you never give him a chance to explain, you'll be missing out on what could be a wonderful relationship."

"I don't know..."

"Just... talk to him, okay? Tell him how you feel. And how seeing him with Lillith made you feel. If you feel that strongly about it, I'd say you're more in love with him than you realized."

"But..."

"Niles loves you. Just remember that."

She sighed deeply.

"What about Lillith?"

"I suppose I should talk to her. She had no right treating you the way she did."

"I'm afraid she had every right, Dr. Crane. I had no business-."

"Daphne?"

They looked up to see Niles standing in the doorway.

"Yes, Dr. Crane?"

"May I... say something?"

Frasier smiled and touched Daphne's shoulder. "I'll leave you two alone."

And as Frasier stepped aside to allow Niles to move onto the balcony, he patted his brother's shoulder.

* * *

Alone at last, Daphne stared at the city skyline framed by a rainbow of colors from the setting sun.

"Isn't that beautiful?" She sighed.

"_You're_ beautiful."

She turned around, suppressing a sob. He was always saying the sweetest things, even at the worst possible moment.

"Dr. Crane..."

"And you're right, Daphne. The sunset is stunning. But you... you're more beautiful than anything I've ever seen."

"Why are you saying that?"

"Because I love you. And if Frasier hadn't told me-."

"Well he was wrong, okay? Because I don't-."

"Love me?"

She swallowed hard, the tears forming a knot in her throat. "Yes. I-I thought I did but that was before-."

"Daphne, I can't tell you how ashamed I am of what I've done. Even if you hadn't... walked in on us... I... I was hurting and vulnerable and I-I never should have answered the phone. But when I heard Lilith's cry for help, I knew I had to do something. I couldn't just-."

"Oh spare me your Florence Nightingale story, Dr Crane! How could you sleep with her? Lillith of all people? She's horrible! She's' a horrible, cruel person and-."

Unexpectedly her voice broke and she found herself in his arms.

She wanted to pull way, God how she wanted to. But the soothing touch of his hands sliding up and down her back and the masculine scent of him only drew her closer. And soon she was sobbing onto his shirt, resting her head against his chest.

He held her close, never once saying a word. And she was suddenly aware of how dark it had become. Slowly she pulled out of his arms and looked at him.

"You'd better go. It's late and-."

"No, Daphne. Not until you tell me honestly. How do you feel about me? If you truly don't love me, just say the word and I'll leave. I'll walk out of that door and I'll never come back. I swear it."

"But your father... and your brother-."

"They'll understand. I'll just make arrangements to see them when I can. Truth be told, the only real reason I come over so often is to see you. And now I've violated your trust and ruined our friendship. For what it's worth, I'm so sorry, Daphne. Not just because you found Lillith and I in such a compromising position, but because I hurt you. When Frasier told me why you were at the hotel... I just... I still can't believe it. I can't believe that someone like you... a goddess and an angel that I've loved since the moment I first met you... could fall in love with me. It's like a dream come true. But I guess dreams die, don't they? I hope in time that I'll be able to regain your trust and your friendship. Because Daphne that means the world to me. I can't... take back what I've done, but I can assure you of one thing..."

"Wh-what's that?"

"I'll spend the rest of my life making sure you know how much I love you. And how deeply sorry I am for-."

She began to sob, and he went to her, but instead of letting him take her into his arms, she kissed him deeply. The saltiness of her tears made their kisses seem sweeter. She had no idea that kissing him would make her feel this way.

And his eager response made her realize that what he had been saying was the truth.

He did love her.

But all too soon he pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Daphne. I-I should be going. I never... I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry." His last words were but a whisper on his lips.

"Dr. Crane, don't-."

"I love you, Daphne. I always will."

As soon as he reached the living room, she engulfed him in her arms and kissed him once more, running her fingers through his hair. "Please, don't leave me. I couldn't bear it. I love you, Dr. Crane."

_"Niles.._." He corrected, never taking his lips off of hers. "I love you too, Daphne. I love you so much and I'm so sorry..."

"Hush..." She said, holding him tighter. "It's all right. I didn't mean to over-react. I had no right-."

"Daphne you had every right. And if I had known how you felt, I would never have made such a horrible mistake. I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

She kissed him everywhere; his cheeks, his chin, his mouth, his forehead.

"Of course I can... I already have. And I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you earlier. I just-Oh..."

She felt herself swaying and he caught her just before she fell.

"Daphne! What's wrong?"

"I don't know... I'm a bit dizzy all of a sudden."

Without hesitation, he put his arm around her and led her to her bedroom. "Here, lie down and I'll get you some aspirin."

As soon as her head hit the pillow, she began to cry once more. The tears of relief dampening her pillow case. She was just about to drift off to sleep when she heard him return.

"Here you are, Daphne. These should make you feel-."

He stopped at the sight of her tear streaked face. "Oh my angel. I'm so sorry. Are you sure you don't want me to go?"

"No." She whispered. "Just stay with me? Please?"

He handed her the aspirin and water, waiting patiently while she took the medication and then coaxed her to crawl under the covers. And when she was settled, he turned out the light and moved closer to her, stroking her hair as she drifted off to sleep.

In her sub conscious, she could hear him whispering sweet words describing her beauty and kindness, words that she surely didn't deserve. But it was his actions that touched her most of all.

He climbed onto the bed next to her, gathering her into his arms. And it was there that she fell into a deep slumber. She knew that they had a long way to go before either of them would forget the incident with Lillith, but it was a road she was willing to take.

They loved each other; a fact that she once thought impossible. But now she realized that nothing was impossible.

Because love was the most powerful emotion of all.

**THE END**


End file.
